Loneliness
by FantineRose
Summary: Takes place during the manga. Hao and Yoh share and room and seek each other's comfort. Oneshot. HaoxYoh. Lemon.


"The power of reading minds. The most important and main cause… is loneliness," Hao said quietly.

Yoh had never actually spoken to his brother at length before, and was slightly surprised when Hao decided to be so open with him. They had been forced to share a room for the night, and Yoh had been unable to sleep for some reason or another. It wasn't that he feared Hao… it was just… well he couldn't quite place it. The fact that Hao struck up conversation led Yoh to believe that Hao was uncomfortable as well, although Yoh had a hard time picturing Hao as awkward or unconformable in anyway.

"Loneliness?"

"Yes… loneliness."

Yoh couldn't help but admire Hao's powerful silhouette outlined in the moonlight - the yukata he wore loosely hung off his slender yet strong frame. His skin was pristine – almost ghostly in the nightly glow. It was open in the front, showing off a clearly defined chest and abs. Yoh blushed slightly at his brother's beautiful form while Hao seemed mesmerized by the moon above as he continued to stare into the dark sky.

Yoh forced his mind back on task. "I can understand your loneliness Hao," Yoh stated, dropping his head. "I have been lonely for the majority of my life. But, I reached out… made friends."

"No… I don't believe you understand," Hao retorted. He turned and faced his twin. Yoh sensed the air tense slightly.

"Solitude is the profoundest fact of the human condition, Yoh. Man is the only being who knows he is alone above all else. We create bonds of friendship and love to allow us to forget for just a moment that we are, at our core, alone."

Yoh looked away. He no longer knew what to say.

Suddenly, before Yoh could understand what had happened, Hao had pushed him down into his futon and pinned his hands above his head. Yoh blinked at his older sibling as Hao positioned his face very close to Yoh's.

"For only a moment… the loneliness slips away," Hao whispered.

Hao swiftly claimed Yoh's soft lips in a bruising kiss. Yoh's eyes widened in shock at his brother's actions. He attempted to free his hands from Hao's grip, but Hao had placed all his weight into holding Yoh down.

Hao broke the kiss for a moment, but quickly kissed his brother again before Yoh had any chance to protest. Hao let go of one of Yoh's wrists and slowly traced his fingers down Yoh's arm, shoulder, and finally neck. His thumb traced Yoh's jaw line tenderly as he deepened his kiss. Hao felt Yoh shudder under his touch and he pushed himself down onto Yoh. He could feel the hardness of his twin against his own.

Yoh lifted his arm quickly and pushed at Hao's shoulder. Hao barely moved.

"Mmmph!"

Yoh began to squirm- he was losing control. Hao was gentle, and Yoh had to force himself not to moan at the contact. Yoh could feel his body relaxing and his eyes fluttering shut. No no! This couldn't happen! Yoh tried to force his brother off of him again. Suddenly, Hao quickly grabbed Yoh's wrist once again and slammed it down hard against the floor, causing Yoh to hiss slightly at the impact. He broke the kiss and stared at Yoh intensely. Yoh could see Hao was breathing rather heavily, and as chocolate eyes met, Yoh found himself staring into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. They had a marvelous glint to them, yet were darkened and wrapped in lust and passion. Yoh felt as though he was being drawn deeper and deeper into those pools of liquid chocolate.

Yoh snapped out of his haze.

"W-What are you doing? I'm your b-brother!" Yoh said, attempting to hide his blush once he realized Hao's yukata had slipped slightly, revealing more of that beautiful skin.

"You are me. You are mine," Hao stated, his grip tightening on Yoh's wrists.

"I am myself Hao. I'm not defined by you in anyway."

"Yet, your body cries out for me with every touch."

Yoh blushed deeper. "I-It is to be expected is it not? When someone is touching you this way?"

Hao smirked and placed his lips on Yoh's collarbone. Yoh gasped.

"You desire me as I desire you, Yoh. Our lonely hearts yarn for completeness," mumbled Hao huskily. "Our pain will ease for only a moment… but that moment is enough for me."

Hao licked along Yoh's collarbone, nipping gently as he went along. Yoh's face softened in understanding. He hurt sometimes, deep inside. He may not have felt the pain of loneliness as deep as Hao, but he, like anyone, could relate in someway. He closed his eyes.

Hao forced Yoh to sit up so they were directly sitting across from one another. He began to slip Yoh's yukata down his shoulders and arms. Yoh watched Hao's slow movements absentmindedly as Hao pulled Yoh's robe down to the waistband. Hao placed his hands on the small of Yoh's back, ascending slowly, tracing the line of his brother's back. Yoh felt himself arching into the touch, tilting his head back. Hao latched onto Yoh's neck, drawing kisses from it to the middle of his chest.

Yoh placed his hands inside the front opening of Hao's yukata, feeling his twin tense once his hands made contact with his brother's toned chest. He moved his hands over the skin he had longed to touch. Hao paused for a moment to take in the feeling of Yoh's hands on him, realizing that Yoh did feel the same way he did – just wanted the pain to stop.

Hao pushed Yoh back down onto the futon suddenly. He took the opportunity to remove the top half of his yukata and leaned over Yoh possessively, his hands drifting down his twin's chest and stopping to rest on his waistband. He began to untie the band to release the clear erection Yoh had now formed.

Yoh however, sat himself back up. He quickly untied Hao's waistband and freed Hao's member. Yoh hesitated for a moment before grabbing it, bringing forth a deep moan from his elder. Hao grabbed onto Yoh's mane, yanking his hair sharply. Yoh's member twitched at the rough gesture.

"Stroke it," Hao moaned.

Yoh removed his hand up and down his brother's length slowly. He picked up the pace as Hao's breathing increased. Hao tightened his grip on Yoh's hair as Yoh pumped him.

"Yoh…"

He pulled his sibling into a kiss before reaching back to Yoh's entrance, quickly inserting a finger into it. Yoh gasped against Hao's lips – it didn't hurt, but it surprised him. Hao pushed his finger in deeper, making a come-hither motion to stretch him. Yoh moaned along with his brother as he teased the tip of Hao's member.

"Come here…" Hao whispered, letting go of Yoh's hair.

Yoh got up on all fours and moved closer to his brother. Hao pushed a second finger into him.

"Ah…ouch," Yoh winched.

"Sorry…" Hao moved his fingers gently in Yoh's entrance. Yoh breathed and tried to relax himself as Hao worked. The way Hao was behaving, so loving and gentle, no one would ever know how cruel he could be. Yoh moaned again when Hao began moving his fingers in and out, adding a third finger.

Yoh's thoughts were cut short as Hao wrapped a hand around Yoh's neglected member. He gasped, his lips forming a perfect 'O.' Oh God… if Hao pumped him too fast…

Sensing his twin's closeness, Hao removed his fingers and pushed him down once again. He lifted his twin's legs and wrapped them around his own waist, pushing forward. As Yoh felt his brother's member at his entrance, a thousand thoughts flew through his mind. He was about to lose his virginity to his older brother, a brother who was also his enemy… there were so many reasons that Yoh should push Hao away. Yet…he had become wrapped up in his own pleasure and felt so comfortable as Hao touched him so intimately…

Eyes met and in an instant, neither boy cared what they were doing. Hao shiftily entered his brother.

Yoh threw his head back and arched his back, yet made no noise. Hao entered to the hilt and paused as Yoh's tightness wrapped itself around him. He moaned, also throwing his head back in pleasure. Fuck, he didn't think it would feel so good.

Yoh stared at the ceiling – his brother was inside him, and it felt so amazing. He would have forgot to breath if Hao hadn't started thrusting.

Hao moved in and out of his twin, moaning and gasping as his member glided inside Yoh. Yoh moved his hips in time with Hao's thrusts, no longer in control of his own body.

"Oh God… Ni-san…I… fuck… I…can't," Yoh moaned incoherently.

Hao quickly lifted Yoh to a sitting position. He looked into Yoh's eyes deeply as Yoh slowly lowered his arms and wrapped them around Hao's neck. Yoh's hips begin to move, grinding his brother's member inside of him. Hao met his brother's moments by gripping Yoh's hips roughly, forcing to take him in deeper. Yoh tightened.

Hao kissed Yoh deeply as they continued.

Hao suddenly broke the kiss. "What do you want me to do?"

Yoh considered the question for a moment before answering.

"Give… Give me a lot...ah!"

With that, both boys shuttered. Yoh came, spilling his seed over his and his brother's stomachs. Hao came hard inside Yoh, thrusting hard as he did so. Sound and sight faded as the brothers clung to each other desperately as orgasm racked their bodies. When their senses finally returned, they looked at each other, both breathing heavily in order to calm themselves. They stared at each other's tired faces for along while until Hao finally leaned forward and kissed Yoh tenderly. Yoh kissed his brother deep and desperately – he was the right, the pain had already returned.

"I think you understand me more now," Hao stated once he ended the kiss and urged Yoh to lift off of him. Yoh stood slowly –his legs were shaking. Hao's essence poured out of him. He was going to need to go to the bath.

Yoh began to fix his yukata. "Yes, I think I do."

He walked to the door to make his way to the baths, turning one more time towards his twin.

"Once we are one for good, and I am Shaman King, we will never feel the pain again," Hao stated, once again staring at the moon.

Yoh wanted to say something, but instead, retreated behind sliding doors.

END


End file.
